Yo estoy contigo
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Lucy y Gray son oficialmente una pareja, y Natsu al no poder soportar verlos juntos decide irse del gremio para siempre... pero no contaba con que aquella albina lo intentara detener. —Nali & Graylu.


Hola mundo cruel (?) Después de ver que mi primer one shot Nali "Te Quiero" tuvo más éxito del esperado he decidido hacer otro x3 Y bue… resumiendo malentendidos ahora esta pareja SI me gusta.

PD. Me disculpo por adelantado con todas aquellas y aquellos que gustan del Gruvia, ya que en este one shot, lamentablemente no se quedan juntos *snif* (?)

******Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**"YO ESTOY CONTIGO".**

Este día no podía ser peor, de eso estaba seguro…

La misión a la que habíamos ido Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy y yo había sido un total fracaso y todo porque uno de los ladrones que debíamos capturar "casi" secuestro a Lucy y todos tuvimos que ir a rescatarla, pero resulto ser una trampa ya que los demás ladrones aprovecharon eso para escapar y al final, aunque logramos rescatarla a ella no cumplimos la misión y no hubo paga. Era muy frustrante… siempre tenía que rescatarla y nunca me lo agradecía como esperaba, solo me decía un simple "gracias" como si la hubiera ayudado a hacer el quehacer o algo así, ¿yo le salvaba la vida y nada más me daba las gracias? Eso desilusionaba a cualquiera, incluso a mí.

¿Pero qué más podía esperar? El que me diera las gracias ya era mucho, en serio… no podía darme otra cosa, ni un abrazo y mucho menos un beso y todo porque su novio era el "señor posesivo" y si le tocas a Lucy aunque sea un cabello te mata, era repugnante… nadie se lo espero, ni yo ni Erza y mucho menos Mirajane, que se supone que es la experta en temas amorosos, pero Lucy y Gray habían terminado como pareja, una muy "feliz" pareja.

Llegamos al gremio después del total fracaso de la misión y cada quien fue a hacer sus cosas, Erza fue con Mirajane a pedirle un pastel de fresas para quitarse el estrés, Happy voló a donde se encontraban Wendy y Charle, y Gray y Lucy… pues, se fueron a platicar esas cosas de novios y de romances, esas que dan asco.

Y yo, al quedarme solo fui a la barra también con Mirajane, no estaba de humor ni para sonreír como lo hacía diariamente, pero ya no me sorprendía mucho… desde hace 1 mes, o más bien desde que "ellos" empezaron a salir juntos no era capaz de sonreír como antes, ni aunque lo intentara y todos se habían dado cuenta de eso menos los tortolitos de Gray y Lucy, para variar.

Sinceramente aun no lograba comprender porque Lucy había terminado saliendo con "él", ella era muy popular con los chicos, pudo haber elegido a Loke, el cual estaba y está perdidamente enamorado de ella o incluso a Hibiki, oí que estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo cuando nos toco pelear con Oración 6… ¿pero quedarse con él? ¿Entre todos los chicos del mundo tuvo que elegir precisamente a Gray? ¿Ese chico tan frío, antipático y pervertido? Creo que se ha vuelto loca, o ya estaba tan desesperada por tener novio que eligió al primero que vio en su camino, quizás ambas.

Solté un suspiro y los mire con asco, no lo comprendía… me molestaba tanto el que fueran una pareja, ¿pero por qué? Era extraño… nunca había sentido tanto odio por algo y tampoco por nadie, hubo muchas veces en las que me sacaron de mis casillas, como cuando Gerald hizo llorar a Erza, o como cuando el rey Fausto intento convertir el gremio en una lácrima para absorber su magia, pero nunca, NUNCA me habían hecho enojar tanto.

Y no es que no estuviera feliz por Lucy, claro que lo estaba, como todos… bueno, mucho menos feliz que los otros pero feliz a final de cuentas, el problema era "él"… yo no me molestaría tanto si hubiera elegido a cualquier otro tipo como novio, pero el que eligiera a mi eterno y más grande rival, eso sí que no me agradaba para nada… porque al hacerlo es como si él me hubiera vencido en una batalla más, y no me gustaba perder.

Por otro lado, eso no era lo único que me amargaba la vida, también lo hacía "ella", actuando como si nada frente a mí, a pesar de que ella sabia y sabe que me gusta… ¡Sí, lo admito! Lucy Heartfilia, la chica gritona, amante de los libros y un poco torpe ¡me gusta!, ¿tan raro es que lo admita? Entiendo que soy algo lento con ciertos asuntos, pero no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos.

Recargue mi cabeza en la mesa de la barra al no poder soportar verlos juntos. Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente… si tan solo le hubiera dicho mis sentimientos hace 1 mes, todo esto sería diferente…

— ¿Natsu, que pasa?

— Mm… Mirajane —dije con cansancio, y levante mi rostro para mirarla. Sonreía como si no hubiera penas ni problemas en el mundo, como la envidie en estos momentos— Nada jeje la misión no resulto como planeamos y por eso estoy algo decaído…

— Ah, ya veo… Erza me conto lo que paso —dijo antes de suspirar— Es una lástima que no hayan podido obtener la paga, pero lo bueno es que Lucy está a salvo.

¿Lo bueno?, ¿qué tenía eso de bueno? Yo no le veía lo positivo por ningún lado, ella no estaba conmigo, no me amaba a MI, y aun cuando la rescate a costa de mi propia vida y tuve que renunciar a mi paga del mes no había cambiado nada, todo seguía igual o peor.

— Si… está a salvo en los brazos de Gray —sisee irritado y los volví a mirar, ahí, abrazados riéndose de cualquier tontería que decía el otro, encerrados en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, Mirajane noto mi repentino cambio de humor y me miro compasiva.

— No eres el único celoso Natsu, compréndelo… Loke todavía está algo resentido, y ni hablar de Juvia… la pobre no ha querido venir al gremio desde que se entero de la notica… —susurro con tristeza, dirigí mi vista hacia ella. Era cierto, no era el único al que la noticia le había afectado, estaba siendo egoísta, pero aun así…

— No estoy celoso —afirme serio, Mirajane soltó una carcajada y fruncí el ceño ante eso.

— ¿No estás celoso? Jaja, no sé en qué mundo vivas Natsu… pero aquí en la tierra se le llaman celos a lo que tú sientes por Gray en estos momentos.

— Agh, ¿y que si es así…? —pregunte, ella rápidamente deshizo su sonrisa.

— No lo sé… puedes dejarlos ser felices, no creo que intentar conquistarla funcione a estar alturas —sus ojos reflejaban inconformidad, sentía lástima por mi… como odiaba eso.

— No voy a intentar conquistarla, Lucy ya sabe lo que siento por ella.

— Natsu…

— Está bien, no me afecta en nada el que salgan juntos —mentí, últimamente lo hacía mucho. No quería que los demás se preocuparan por mí, por cosas estúpidas como esta, yo sabía cuidarme solo— Lo soportare, tengo que hacerlo…

— ¿Seguro que puedes soportarlo solo?

Si, ¿Seguro que puedes soportarlo Natsu?...

Baje mi rostro cabizbajo.

No estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo, apenas si podía verlos juntos ahora, y eso que solo había pasado un mes… no quería ni imaginarme cuando ya hubiera pasado más tiempo, ¿pero qué podía hacer?

¿Buscarme una novia haber si así la ponía celosa?, no me interesaba nadie y no le interesaba a nadie ¿ignorarlos el resto de mi vida? No podía, estábamos en el mismo equipo para las misiones, era algo imposible ¿Quizás… irme del gremio?

Irme del gremio… nunca lo había pensado, amaba demasiado este lugar como para hacer algo tan horrible, esta era mi casa, el lugar al cual podía regresar siempre y donde podía ser yo mismo sin problemas, era mi gremio… pero ahora, eso era lo que menos importaba… si Lucy ya no me necesitaba, nada me impedía irme de aquí.

— Te irás, ¿no es cierto…? —me pregunto en un susurro, como si no quisiera que nadie además de mi la escuchara. Abrí mis ojos, sorprendido, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso lo pensé en voz alta?

— ¿Pero como…? —pregunte confundido, ella me interrumpió.

— Natsu se te nota en la cara. Es más que obvio que ya no te gusta estar aquí, que te quieres ir…

Me sentí culpable, Mirajane estaba a punto de romper en llanto y todo por mi culpa, aun cuando no lo hiciera con intención, la estaba lastimando pero tenía razón, quería irme, aunque me doliera hacerlo ya no soportaba estar aquí, junto a ellos.

— ¿Tan obvio soy? —le pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza y una falsa sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, era patético— Tienes razón quiero irme, no… me voy a ir.

— Piénsalo con cuidado Natsu, hay mucha gente aquí a la que le harías mucha falta —suplico en un vano intento.

— Pero la única que me importa no está entre ellos.

Y antes de que pudiera decirme algo más me levante del banco en el que estaba sentado y me aleje de la barra del gremio a paso lento, mientras más pronto me fuera mejor.

Happy se quedaría aquí, lo más natural era que se quisiera quedar con Charle, el no quería perderla ante Lily, Happy si fue listo respecto a eso.

Voltee para mirar por última vez el gremio, aquel lugar que había sido mi hogar durante 17 largos años, hasta ahora. Todos reían, platicaban y bebían animados como de costumbre, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, una totalmente diferente a las demás que había mostrado a lo largo del mes, una de verdad…

— Los echare mucho de menos, chicos —susurre salí rápidamente de ahí, en dirección a mi casa para recoger mis cosas e irme de Magnolia, para siempre.

.

Vio preocupada por quinta vez aquella puerta, ella sabía que Natsu estaba muy dolido por lo de Lucy, pero pensar que se iría del gremio solo por eso, nunca se lo espero… o más bien, nunca se espero que en verdad lo hiciera, pensó que podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión, que equivocada estaba.

Hacía ya media hora que él se había ido, y eso comenzaba a inquietarle, quería detenerlo pero no sabía cómo. Si les decía a los demás un escándalo se formaría y lo que menos quería era hacer eso, y si ella iba por él y dejaba la barra otro escándalo podría formarse, y uno peor que el anterior. ¡Pero ella quería ayudarle, era su amigo y compañero! Estaba desesperada, y entonces… alguien entro por la puerta del gremio, alguien que bien podría ayudarla en estos momentos.

— ¡Lisanna! —grito esperanzada antes de correr en dirección a su hermana, la cual la vio confundida por su repentino llamado. Entendía que estar 1 mes lejos del gremio por una misión era mucho tiempo, pero no tanto como para que se pusiera así a su llegada, o eso pensó ella; ya que Mirajane tenía otras intenciones al llamarla. Era ahora o nunca, Natsu podría volver y ella sabia como lograrlo y con quien… su querida hermana pequeña.

.

Termine de empacar mis cosas en una maleta y me encamine a la entrada de Magnolia, en estos momentos lo mejor era tomar un tren, ya que ya había anochecido, pero por culpa de mi problema con los transportes me maree de solo pensarlo, así que decidí caminar hasta la ciudad más próxima y luego… bueno, algo se me iba a ocurrir.

Las calles estaban vacías, y la poca gente que había se encaminaba con cansancio a sus hogares, todo estaba tan callado, cosa que me deprimió aun más de lo que ya estaba, si lo veía del lado positivo ahora podría enfocarme exclusivamente en encontrar a Igneel sin tantas distracciones como en el gremio, pero por el otro lado nunca más volvería a verlos, a mis amigos… mi familia…

No, tenía que ser fuerte, este momento no era para ponerse a llorar, todo lo contrario… tenía que ser fuerte, como el Dragón Slayer que soy debía serlo.

— Esto es lo mejor Natsu… —susurre para mi mismo e involuntariamente un recuerdo de ella sonriendo me vino a la mente, apreté mis puños con fuerza— Definitivamente es lo mejor… para mi, para ella… para todos.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la entrada de la ciudad, ya había llegado la hora de marcharme… pero cuando di un paso hacia el frente, oí una voz detrás de mí, alguien gritaba mi nombre ¿una chica?

— ¡NATSU!

— ¿Lisanna…? —pregunte confundido al voltearme para ver quién me llamaba, me sonrió con alegría y llego a mí, lucia bastante cansada por correr tanto.

¿Cuándo había vuelto? La última vez que la vi fue hace 1 mes, justo un día antes de que Lucy tuviera novio y de que ella se fuera en una misión.

— ¡Natsu! —Grito con preocupación antes de abrazarme con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho descubierto, no supe que decir ante su extraña acción— Natsu, Natsu…

— ¿Qué haces aquí Lisanna?

— Natsu… creí… yo creí que…

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunte impaciente. Ella se separo de mí y me miro con tristeza, ¿Qué le pasaba? Acaso… ¿acaso le paso algo malo en su misión?— ¿Qué pasa Lisanna?

— Creí… creí que no podría alcanzarte… que ya te habías ido…

El aire se me escapo unos segundos y sin poder responderle nada me quede en silencio. Ella… Lisanna se había enterado que me iba, pero eso no era posible, nadie aparte de mí y Mirajane sabía que me iba a ir, a menos que…

_Mirajane…_, pensé con molestia, ella le había dicho a Lisanna sobre mis planes nada más la vio llegar, debió ser eso.

— No deberías estar aquí Lisanna, regresa al gremio —ordene serio.

— ¡No! —Protesto, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar— ¡No lo hare, no hasta que me digas porque te vas!

— Eso no importa, solo vete y déjame tranquilo.

— ¡Que no Natsu!

— ¡Ya vete!

— ¡No!

— ¡Lisanna! —esto comenzaba a molestarme, pero ella era tan terca, siempre lo fue— ¡Ya basta! solo… solo déjame.

— ¿No entiendes que no me iré? —pregunto frustrada, chasquee la lengua y desvié la mirada. Quería que ella se quedara, pero hacerlo solo me haría ver que en verdad no quería irme ni de Magnolia ni del gremio.

— ¿Y tú no entiendes que no me quedare?... ¿o es que te has vuelto sorda?

— Dímelo, dime porque te vas y te dejare tranquilo… solo dímelo…

— No.

— ¡Dímelo Natsu!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que me lo digas!

— ¡Por Lucy! —solté cabreado antes de golpear con fuerza la pared que estaba a un lado de mi, Lisanna abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y solo entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho… le había dicho justamente lo que no quería que supiera, ella más que nadie.

— ¿Lu… cy?... —pregunto en un susurro, apreté con más fuerza mi puño, que en cualquier momento bien podría romper la pared en la que estaba apoyado.

— Un día después de que te fuiste se le declaro a Gray, desde entonces son novios —confesé molesto y la mire a los ojos, los cuales me veían con incredulidad, sorpresa y otro sentimiento que no supe identificar.

— ¿Te vas por eso?, ¿porque Lucy y Gray son pareja?...

— Creo que fui muy claro — respondí cortante, Lisanna apretó sus puños y mordió su labio inferior.

— ¿Es una broma, no?, ¿Qué hay de los demás, eh? De Erza, de Happy, de Mira-nee, de… de mi…

— Son mis amigos, si lo sé… se que les dolerá que me vaya así como me duele a mí, pero es que ya no lo soporto más Lisanna, ya no puedo más —ella me observaba sorprendida y sin decir nada— No soporto estar solo allá en el gremio.

— ¿Estar solo?...

— Lisanna yo…

— ¿Pero qué dices? —Interrumpió molesta— ¡Tú no estás solo! ¡Yo estoy contigo Natsu, siempre lo he estado!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Lisanna salto hacia mí y me volvió a abrazar, pero con más fuerza que la vez anterior, pude notar que estaba temblando y supe que en cualquier momento ella se pondría a llorar, y por mi culpa.

Sentí que algo se rompía en mi interior, ¿Por qué me sentía así cuando la veía llorar?

Me pasaba lo mismo con Lucy, no soportaba verla llorar cuando normalmente siempre esta sonriendo y es alegre, pero con Lisanna, era lo mismo y a la vez no, me sentía peor que con Lucy, y no sabía la razón.

— Lisanna… —susurre arrepentido, ella soltó un grito ahogado logrando que me sintiera aun más culpable de lo que ya me sentía. No quería que llorara, no lo soportaba…

— Por favor Natsu, por favor —murmuro dolida— No te vayas…

— Lisanna yo no…

— ¡No te vayas Natsu! —grito con fuerza y alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Se veía tan frágil… tan triste… — Quédate… quédate conmigo…

— ¡No entiendes que no…! —quise decir algo más, pero fui interrumpido por ella, por sus labios… que rápidamente buscaron los míos y se unieron en un cálido e inesperado beso.

Me ruboricé como nunca, Lisanna tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba tan o incluso más apenada que yo, y tan rápido como me beso se separo de mí para mirarme con melancolía, por alguna razón mi corazón latió agitado.

¿Qué había sido eso? Lisanna, ella… mi mejor amiga de la infancia ¿me había besado? No lo entendía, todo era tan confuso, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué me había gustado tanto que lo hiciera?

La observe confundido. Ella era una de las personas más complicadas para mí. Nunca había podido descubrir que era lo que siempre pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que hablaba conmigo o con algún otro chico y tampoco comprendía lo que sentía por ella.

— Quédate… te necesito Natsu… te necesito como no tienes idea.

Y solo eso tuvo que decir, ya que la abrace fuertemente en cuanto lo dijo, todavía estaba sonrojado y con mi corazón queriendo salirse de mi pecho, no lo entendía pero ella había dicho justo lo que yo necesitaba escuchar.

"—_¡Tú no estás solo!, ¡Yo estoy contigo Natsu, siempre lo he estado!"_

"—_Te necesito Natsu… te necesito como no tienes idea…"_

Apenada correspondió a mi abrazo y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. Ella me necesitaba… yo era importante para ella y ella lo era para mí, y solo entonces lo comprendí. Lisanna tenía razón, ella siempre había estado a mi lado, de una u otra forma, solo que no me había dado cuenta de eso, hasta ahora.

La abracé con más fuerza y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Vaya idiota había sido… encaprichado con una chica que solo me veía como un amigo no había sido capaz de ver a la que vivía diariamente por estar aunque fuera unos segundos conmigo, pero eso iba a cambiar porque ahora, podía decir con claridad que es lo que sentía por ella.

— Gracias Lisanna, gracias por todo —susurre.

Después de todo, ya no estaba solo en el gremio y no había ninguna razón para irme, mi razón de quedarme estaba ahí… aquella maga albina de ojos azules, de la cual… sin darme cuenta, había terminado enamorado.

**#FIN**

* * *

OMG, me sorprendí a mi misma con esta historia, really. Como ya notaron, aquí decidí narrar la historia desde el punto de Natsu y el que sufre aquí es él y no Lisanna, como en "Te Quiero", eso fue para variar un poco las cosas y que no fuera "lo mismo de siempre", ustedes entienden :B

Y me gusto como quedo, lo único que no me agrado del one shot fue que tuve que poner Graylu, no odio la pareja pero no me gusta, y el Lolu menos así que… no había mucho de donde escoger xD

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?

**Editado 16/03/13.**


End file.
